Heal Her
by AmzyD
Summary: Lily was troubled. Troubled by the thoughts of one messy haired, hazel eyed bloke called James Potter. She yearned for closure. A healer that needed healing. L/J One two? Shot


**A/N: Right, I know this is not what I usually write, I'm a canon kind of girl, and this is not really canon but interesting as a little tale none the less. Also, I don't know whether or not to write up another chapter and make it a two-shot? Let me know x**

Lily Evans was an intelligent, fresh young healer who had only graduated from Hogwarts a year ago. She was one of the best in the trade, which was saying something.

You'd think it was insane employing someone fresh out of school, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

If you saw Lily Evans on the surface you'd think she was a happy, care free and spirited young woman. Exactly as her facade depicted.

But underneath it all, Lily was troubled. Troubled by the thoughts of one messy haired, hazel eyed bloke called James Potter.

Lily yearned for closure.

Flashbacks of their last conversation played back in her mind at least one a day. She thought time you heal her, but it only made her worse.

She shudders as she remembers how she kissed him, and he kissed back. The best kiss she had ever had. But it was short-lived. Soon after, she ran. She told him she was confused, she told him she needed time. Her parents had just been murdered after all. As she looked back at him for the final time, she saw something she had never seen in him before.

Defeat.

And she had not seen him since.

The dark war was raging and cast a blanket fear and anti social behaviour amongst everyone. Letters were being intercepted, floo calls tracked.

She had not spoken to anyone since a few months after graduating. Although, she had bumped into Peter Pettigrew last month as he was heading into St. Mungos and she was leaving for her break.

They made small talk and she offhandedly asked how his friends were doing.

Needless to say, he informed her that James was indeed alive.

That was always a worry for her, she knew from the many conversations they had in Hogwarts, in the kitchens, astronomy tower, and even on his or her bed, that he aspired to be an Auror. They were under the most risk in situations like these.

She longed to contact him, she really did, but she did not have the guts. What if he were married? Or if he had moved on? That was most likely.

So she just waited, bidding her time.

The bubbly atmosphere on the wards at St. Mungos enveloped her from the world outside. Every day, she put on a brave face and tended to the injured.

It was a dark December day when the shrill call of her boss echoed around the ward. She approached her and she informed her that there were several Aurors to be coming in any moment, injured after a fight against death eaters. They usually had special healers allocated to them, but because of the demand and lack of money, they had to let them go.

Her breath caught in her throat. Just the word Auror made her lungs want to explode. What if he was amongst the several?

But she did not have time to ponder; these were injured men and women that she would have to help. Who knows how bad the injuries could be. She gulped, worried.

Soon enough they came and Lily helped direct one or two to beds. She examined them quickly, pleased that they only needed some rest. She left the room to tend any others when she saw him.

Her entire world froze for a moment, and she was caught still like a deer in the headlights. Her breathing was erratic and she was numb.

He was being directed by an elderly healer to a bed, he was limping and had blood smeared across his robes and he sported a massive cut which started at his shoulder and finished at his elbow.

Apart from that, he looked the same.

As the other healer exits from behind his curtains, probably to allow him to get changed into hospital robes, Lily tactfully tells her in a leap of courage that she would take over from there.

Once she is gone she hesitantly enters through the curtain.

His back is to her as he is pulling on his hospital trousers, with apparent difficulty.

"Let me help you with that," Lily says, startlingly clear.

He freezes if only for a moment and then whips his body round, his eyes wide, as if daring himself to believe.

As his eyes take sight of her for the first time in a year, his body cannot take it. His knees buckle and he ends up sitting on the bed. Lily moves around and silently gets him unto his trousers.

When she is done, she straighten up, their eyes meet.

What passes through them is electric, it is familiar though, and shockingly so.

Green meets hazel as he stares at her in disbelief, in relief.

She stares back in an equal manner.

One of them clears their throats and then he speaks.

"Lily," he says simply, her name rolling of his tongue as if it was made for it to be uttered by him.

She melted.

"James," she said, almost breathless, "let me see that."

So she tends to his cut, she uses her wand and then applies some ointment, very careful, surprisingly steady.

They are both silent whilst she does this and when she straightens up he looks at her hesitantly. Then, in an outburst of faith, he wraps his arms around her middle.

It is awkward because he us sitting and she is standing, her head towers above him.

But she places her arm soothingly on his shoulder anyway.

He snuggles into her middle, those glasses of his digging comfortably into her skin.

"Thank god you're okay," he breathes in relief.

And he was right. She was okay.

**A/N: So, should I make a two-shot out of this randomness? Leave a review and do let me know :) xx**


End file.
